the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopping at Lush
''This is based on the Lush store at the Florida Mall. '' Lush Fresh Handmade Cosmetics is a cosmetic store located in the Florida Mall. The stores sell a variety of products such as makeup, hand creams, hair treatments, etc. The organization is known for fighting animal testing and donating to charities. Parking & Location To get to Lush, it is best to park by the Florida Hotel and Conference Center. This parking lot is the closest to the store. You will also get a chance to walk through the hotel and see the beautiful decor it has. This parking lot is the least crowded, making it the easiest parking lot on property to find a spot. The parking lot also has numerous handicapped parking spots and offers valet parking. The lot is near the entrance of the hotel so you will not have to walk too far. Once inside the mall, take a right and Lush will be the fifth store you pass. It will be on your right-hand side and will have a large, black sign with the store's name. The store has large windows and is painted in black. Atmosphere Once inside the store, you will hear the sounds of various customers talking to each other. You will also hear music coming from the store's speakers. It is a small store so it will feel crowded inside. If you are uncomfortable with loud noises and crowded areas, I would suggest to visit the store during slow hours such as early in the morning or before closing time. Also, you could visit the company's website and shop online at https://www.lushusa.com. The store is also filled with different smells from the products sold. It is very bright inside as there are many lights hanging from the ceiling. If the smells or lights may make you uncomfortable, I would advise you to shop online. The store is filled with employees. There are a few employees at the register and three to four on the sales floor. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask them. The store's employees are very friendly and are happy to help. Items Lush has a wide-variety of products to choose from. All of the products are handmade, organic and cruelty free. If you are allergic to a type of plant, I would advise you to read the product labels or ask an employee before purchasing. While shopping for your products, bags are available for customer to use. Bags can be found on stands around the store or you can ask an employee for one. If you are buying multiple products, I would suggest to grab a bag to avoid carrying too much in your hands. Items are displayed on shelves at the store. Each item has a sign with its name, price, and ingredients. Products such as shampoo, hand creams, hair treatments, etc. can be found on the shelves against the wall. Bath bombs are located in the middle of the store. When grabbing a bath bomb, handle them with care. Since the items are freshly made, parts of the bath bomb may crumble in your hand. Testers On the shelves, testers are available for visitors to use. Almost every product in the store can be tested before being purchased. Products such as hand creams, makeup, soaps, etc. have a tester version. If testing a makeup product such as lip balm, I would advise to use your finger tips to apply the product. Applying the product directly on your lips may not be sanitary. If testing a soap or hand wash, there are sinks available for visitors to use. During the day, a few employees from the store will do a demonstration on how a bath bomb dissolves in water. You will be able to observe the colors and smells the bath bombs release once submerged in water. If you are indecisive as to which bath bomb to choose from, feel free to ask an employee when the next demonstration will be held. Payment After shopping for your items, head over to the register located in the back of the store. The register usually does not have a long line, except during the holidays. By the register, smaller items will be displayed for purchase if you are interested. These products include small bottles of hand cream, gift cards, and gift boxes. Once it is your turn, a cashier will call you over. You can pay with a card or cash. Depending on what season you go, a cashier will place a catalog and coupons in your shopping bag. After paying for your items, feel free to shop at other stores in the mall. If you wish to leave, take a left after exiting the store and the hotel will be on your left-hand side. Go through the hotel and look for the exit door at the end of the hallway which will lead you to the parking lot.